Izuku Of The Underground
by A-BONEly-dude
Summary: Izuku knew that everybody wanted him to give up, they thought that he could not be a hero. But he was too stuborn for his own good so he persevered with his wits and determination, because god dammit he was going to try even if he was fated to fail. He was not disappointed with the results. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the idea
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_"I believe in human determination. It is verified throughout history that the human will is more powerful than weapons"  
_Dalai Lama

* * *

It all started on a normal monday. The 10 years old kid named Izuku Midoriya was shopping with his mother for groceries when a villain attacked. Now this would be weird if not for the fact that years ago powers called quirks appeared, and it all started from the birth of a baby in Qingquig, China who had the ability to emanate light from his body.

As time progressed the quirks continued spreading and thus a new era arrived, where the power was the most important thing, and because of that crime started spreading and society threatened to break. But groups of civilians with their own quirks thecided to act and thus the era of vigilantism started. As society cotinued to progress laws were made and being a hero became a profesion sought by many. But even with the proliferation of quirks on society, there was a small portion of the population that had no quirks - called quirkless -, the amount of quirkless was aproximately 20% out of all the population. And thus they were treated as second class citizen at best and dirt of the path at worst.

Little Izuku belonged to the group of the quirkless, and because of that he was restlessly bullied by his peers. Even worse, the main instigator was the one he used to call friend. Katsuki Bakugou, a brat who had an over-inflated ego because of his powerful quirk, the ability to create explotions out of his hand by igniting the sweat out of his hands, it being a substance close to nitroglycerin. But Izuku refused to see something wrong, the only friend he had and the one he already lost.

Even with the scorn of his peers, and society he refused to give up from his dream: being a hero who could bring smiles and hope to everyone. And he used the only ability he had for his body was not unlike a twig, fragile. His mind. He had a quick mind for analysis, and thus he had books upon books of knowledge, enough that if a person - it didn't matter if it was a hero or a villain - got his hands on it and deciphered the code he created, his efficiency would increase exponentially because of the sheer amount of information, theories and weaknesses he had recorded. Of course in a society that appreciated above everything power he passed unnoticed.

So when an attack came for his mom his body acted on instinct. Immediatly he pushed his mom out of the way and bore the brunt of the attack that pierced his lower abdomen. He looked down to see a spike of earth through his body, managed to heard his mom screaming his name as darkness swallowed him and as his strength left him he imagined what would happen, how his mother would wallow in self-loathing blaming herself even as this was his choice. So even as he was dying he rejected this fate, he rejected leaving like this, not even managing to acomplish his dream, he swore that he would drag himself out of the gates of death even if it had to be screaming and cursing. But it was not meant to be as his heart beat stopped from the blood loss. Even as he felt this he felt only more determined to succed. And then Izuku died.

Gasping for breath Izuku woke up sweating from the dream he had.

* * *

**Hello everyone welcome to my first story... or the rewrite of it after being left abandoned for some time. For some time I've seen a lot of fanfiction and one day I said, Why not? and started to write, then I stopped as I read my own job and cringed so hard it was a wonder my face didn't stay that way. Sorry for any typos as english is not my first lenguage, is spanish.**

**I'm posting this in wattpad also under the same profile name. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Oase de Dans

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

* * *

_"Failure will never be definitive, if the determination of reaching success it's so strong that it doesn't end or diminish"  
_ The Greatest Salesman in the World (1968) Og Mandino

* * *

_Gasping for breath Izuku woke up sweating from the dream he had._

* * *

As he breathed to even his respiration Izuku couldn't help but wonder about the dream, and promptly dismissed it, and forgot about it deciding to prepare for his day. As a normal monday he promptly changed clothes, ate breakfast and said goodbye to her mother, he parted to the school hoping to find an ocation to write more about heroes on his notebook, Hero Analysis for the Future Nº 12. As he arrived to the school and went to his class he saw his "friend" Katsuki Bakugo a.k.a. Kacchan - as he called him - entering the classroom.

Bakugo Katsuki has short, spiky ash-blond hair that choppy bangs that come to his eyebrows, with sharp, thin red eyes. He is of average height, and a slim but muscular build with fair skin. His personality is atrocious being crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive toward anyone he considers inferior (anyone) and is specially aggressive towards Izuku due to his quirkless nature.

Classes passed and Izuku had a feeling of deja-vu all the day, but probably it was because of the repetition of his rutine, where he was mocked almost every moment, bullied, and gained more bruises for defending a child from Kacchan, when his mom asked to accompany her to the mall, and as the good child he was he followed.

* * *

Gasping for breath Izuku woke up sweating from the dream he had. As he breathed to even his respiration Izuku couldn't help but wonder about the dream he- wait. This had already happened. Quickly checking his clock he saw it was, the same hour we had woken up in his dream, he quickly looked the date wishing that he was wrong. He wasn't. It was monday again.

Izuku felt like crying but he knew that if his mom heard him, he wouldn't have any answer to the question it was unavoidable. And how he could answer with anything other that I died? Because that was the problem, he had died. How he could react to somthing so utterly frightening like your own death? Even the Izuku prepared for school, and knowing there wouldnt be attacks he left his notebook.

It was interesting seeing things you didn't see througth the day due to your own concerns. But now that he knows what happens there's a lot of things that usually passed unseen. The way that the masses form, the way children playes which reminded him of better times, how people interact and how it's all covered in the form of indifference from the people. It is simply interesting to see.

Going to the school was a simple affair and since he already knew what would happen he decided to analyse what is happening. What the power he had did, for the only thing that it was always a constant was his death. He died twice, and each time he repeated his day. But everything else was a mistery. Did he conserve mucle memory, or only his memories? Anyone else remember? He didn't interact that much so he couldn't know. Does his ability can be triggered manually or he had to die everytime? If he had to die, did suicide count as a way to repeat or he would remain dead? Could he do anything else? The day continued as he tried to "reset" as he called the ability after all he _did_ reset the day but nothing happened. Classes ended and he decided to stay there a little more in the school.

There he saw a petite, fair-skinned girl with slightly inward-tilting eyes. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. She was being bullied by two childs with quirks that were fairly pathetic, he should know after all he studied them.

The girl was in fetal position, crying and being kicked. "Freak" one of the kids said while kicking her ribs. "We should kill you" the other one said, and the girl feeebly asked for help. Izuku imediatly noticed that when he got close and ran for help, his body moving before he could think. The result? Izuku being beaten. Of course it wasn't so bad, they weren't as strong as kacchan and he even managed to hit them some times, and in the end he managed to complete his objective.

He turned aroun to check on the girl hoping that she stayed and inmediatly he got mesmerized. Izuku was greeted by bright yellow irises and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, she had a guarded expresion but even then it was full of curiosity. "Why did you help me?" She asked probably thinking that Izuku wanted something out of her.

"It's never wrong to help other people" Izuku answered

Relaxing she smiled an Izuku noticed that her wide mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Izuku couldn't help himself. "What's your quirk?" He asked exited, he could never pass the opportunity to study quirks.

Inmediatly her expresion became guarded and when he was about to apologize, she said "I can shape-shift into anyone's appearance by consuming their blood. It gives me the full ability to copy another person's appearance and create a perfect image of them, including tiny details and an exact replica of the voice of the person I've copied. It's called transform". She had a defeated expresion, like she knew that the nice kid beside her would inmediatly bully her. But this was the last chance she gave for this was a rare show of support since she got her quirk, her parents already had forsaken her, and she didn't want to lie to her savior. Even if he abandoned her she would treasure the nice interaction. But the answer surprised her.

"God that is so awsome, the sheer number of aplications this quirk has when dealing with villains are so mumble, mumble, mumble" Izuku had a mumbling attack and he inmediatly regretted not bringing his notebook.

The girl smiled in relief and it was like a weight she didn't know she was wearing had been lift. Izuku felt this moment was important but didn't know why - _He had no clue_. Izuku liked her smile and decided to make her smile more, she looked like she could have a friend. Smiling he introduced himself "Oh, it seems that we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Izuku Midoriya"

The girl seemed taken aback, blushed a bit (Izuku thought it looked cute), but answered "O-Oh s-sorry about that" she stuttered before composing herself "Ehem... Sorry, My name is Himiko, Himiko Toga"

Promptly after exchanging pleasantries, they quickly befriendedd as they bonded in how they were outcasts, one for being quirkless (kinda as he never told Toga of the resets), and the other for having a quirk viewed as villainous, time passed and both parted ways happy for having new friends. Before leaving he could swore he heard a faint "I'll tell him next time"

He came back home, a little apartment complex, and announced himself. He passed the kitchen, saw some bags of groceries and remembered._ 'God dammit the attack from the villain!'_ Izuku paniked and looked for his mom who thankfully was on the living room. Composing himself after seen she was uninjured he decided to ask "Hi mom, I saw the bags, did you went to buy groceries? Did something exciting happened along the way?"

"Yes I went out to buy groceries and no, nothing happened. Thanks for your concern" Answered her mom. Her mom - called Inko Midoriya- is a short woman with green hair and eyes, styling her hair in a simple ponytail. Relieved and confused - why there was no attack?- he finished his day relived that he passed the day. Izuku went to sleep fairly early - at 8. He couldn't wait to talk to Toga tomorrow.

Startled he woke up and checked the clock - it was 10. A rumble could be heard and tired he looked ot on the window. His eyes widened as he saw the heroes fighting a familiar face - the villain who killed him twice! - And as he recognised him the villain hit the building to make it fall towards the heroes, and the building fell foward. Izuku understood - he was going to die.

* * *

Gasping for breath Izuku woke up sweating from - god dammit this was now personal. As he fumed down to see his mother something weird appeared at the center of her chest - a green heart. But his mom didn't seem to coment on it - a new aspect of his quirk?

He passed his day studying the quirk of the villain, but he didn't have enough information. He stayed to save Toga again. As he befriended her he made sure to come back home earlier, even if he didn't went with his mom and he had more time, he couldn't bear with the tought of more inocents dying, after all in the mall he is the first one attacked, on his house the neighboorhood is already damaged.

As he went on all the information on the villain he thinked back on how _different_ the hearts Toga and the ones of his schoolmates were. Toga's heart was green but it's light was being suffocated by weird black tendrils, breaking the heart. When he befriended her again the heart stopped breaking but it didn't stopped loosing it's luster. Kacchan's heart was interesting to say the least. It was a dull dark blue but half and only half was broken, a surrounding area was a dull red, and it was hugged by black vines. Those characteristics were somehow enhanced when he was around. His classmates's hearts were predominantly dull broken orange, with some of them having dull broken dark blue and there were rarely seen dull broken yellow and purple. The rarest were the bright unblemished hearts.

As he arrived to the mall he pushed his mom, knowing about the attack and evaded to the left, he managed to look at the spike in front of the villain - who had a dull broken green heart - before another one pierced his heart.

* * *

"Hey Toga"

"Yes Izuku"

"Quick question, are you sure your quirk doesn't have anything to do with cats or for that matter felines?"

"No, why?"

"Well your eye are like a cat and you have fangs. I honestly think it makes you look like a cat."

"Well the fangs are to draw blood if I bite a person after all"

"Huh cool, wonder how strong they are..."

Death by stabbing

* * *

"Does your quirk have anything extra?"

"Yea, I sometimes have the urge to consume blood though I usually supress it"

"That can't be healthy. Here, bite my neck"

Toga was shocked "Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay, thanks for the food!"

For that action her heart lost almost completely the black tendrils and began to gain again it's luster.

Died by being stabbed in the head

* * *

"Ugh I have a killer headache, pun not intended."

"Note to himself, never be killed by being hit in the head"

Death by being crushed by a wall

* * *

"My back! god dammit"

Death by being stabbed in the stomach

* * *

"Huh, I half expected to have a stomachache, oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth"

Death by stabbing

* * *

_'Ok I should have enough information on the villain to escape the loop. I'm tired of dying.'_

After Izuku gave Toga his blood, he was about to leave when something happened.

"Can I go with you? Something happened at home and I can't be back so early" Toga asked

_'What?, this has never happened...'_

"Uhhh, sure"

_'No, damm mouth!, now I have to worry for her as well. It'll be hard but I won't let her be harmed' _

"Yay, thanks" Toga smiled

When he arrived home he managed to introduce his mother to Toga, his mother cried because finally he had a friend making everything awkward, but soon it dispersed itself, and soon they were going to the mall, were the villain attacked.

He recalled what the villain's quirk did acording to his analisys: Earthspikes. It only did earthspikes of any length, and it seem that he could generate at maximum two at the same time, and had to wait some minutes if he wanted to generate more. If he generate a single spike he had to wait five seconds to generate more. He couldn't generate spikes over his spikes and when he wanted or if he fell unconsious the spikes would disolve. A fearsome quirk indeed.

Knowing this and after making sure Toga and her mother were safe, he decided to attack. Rolling to the right to avoid the first spike that would stab him through his stomach - his favourite spot it seemed - he rushed foward and did some manouvers to avoid more spikes that generated, he managed to get close - because even if the villain was near because of the spikes it seemed that it was too far - and launched a right hood conecting to the jaw. It didnt do much damage - he was still very weak after all, even if he managed to use the most eficient rute to avoid losing too much energy - but managed to stun him for enough time to land a hit to the stomach. After tat he jumped back to avoid being impaled - He avoided that out of luck the first time, and taken aback he was pierced through the head, even with the headache he thanked for not being impaled - and moved his head to the left, and a spike passed there.

_'I'm getting tired, if I take any longer I'll die, and where the hell are the heroes!'_

"God dammit brat, stay put"

"What do you really think I'll stay here and take the attack?"

And when he was about to win, because he managed to glimpse the heroes coming - what? he was weak and he knew it so there was no chance in hell that he could defeat the villain by himself, and for Toga and his mom this was their first fight - the villain panicked, and then suddenly three spikes at the same time were generated! The spikes pierced him on his lower chest and the third one on his side.

_'How!? I managed to make him spill his limits when we were fighting after some resets! and by that note god bless and curse the cocky and arrogant villain'_

"Huh, that's new... But it doesn't matter" _'Of course it does!' _"I win and now I - crap the heroes! No it doesn't matter I will use the girl as a hostage and run!" _'NO!'_

As Izuku was passing out he saw the villain get close to Toga, and remembered his promise, but he couldn't do anything, _'God dammit, if only I had more power!'_

And then the world stopped and lost his colour, only the colorful hearts were shining. And he heard the voice.

**"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"**

"Huh?"

**"You prisioner of fate, always trapped in a perpetual loop, are you giving up?"**

"But I can't do it I dont have enough power to win this fight"

**"Then I shall give you more strength, if you acept having me on your soul. Will you?"**

Izuku heard the offer, looked at Toga and his mom and resoluted accepted.

**"Very well"**

And time resumed it's course. Izuku opened his eyes, but there was something different. His sclera was black, his iris were a mix of green and blue, and his pupils were like his sclera pitch black. He saw his mother and Toga crying and Toga having a terrifying expresion of anger. He saw the villain getting close to them with toga prepared to enter a helpless fight, and saw red.

With energy he didn't know he had, and knowledge that wasn't there before, he reached out for the broken heart and focused. The energy that now coursed his veins reacted and the villain's heart turned a brilliant dark blue, and the villain fell to the floor and which cracked from the pressure. The next instant three bones appeared and stabbed the villian, leaving him unconscious with no visible injuries.

Izuku fell to the floor as darkness claimed him, not before hearing the shout of "Izuku!" from his mother and Toga.

* * *

**And that's all folks. **

**If you are wondering about Chara being OOC (Because let's face it, it's not that hard to deduce) you'll see the reason next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Nascency

_"Human capacity is infinite, to be able to materialize __it is necesary the determination__"_  
"Ideas vagas, sentimientos claros" (2005), Jorge González Moore

* * *

_Izuku fell to the floor as darkness claimed him, not before hearing the shout of "Izuku!" from his mother and Toga._

Darkness surrounded him as he lost conciousness with the assurance that Toga and his mom were safe.

And then his eyes shot open. He was a crimson red silhouette with an equally red heart and was staring a similar themed silhouette, from the form he can tell that it was a little child. It had short hair, with a sweater with two stripes, and a heart locket.

**"Hi, I'm Chara"** Said the silhouette

"... Ok, Before I freak out because I don't have really any clue where we are, I ask you. Where are we?"

**"Oh, we are in your mind, don't you remember that before the power up I asked you for a place in your soul to stay?"**

"Wait... It was you? Literally the voice seemed an old man using complicated and weird sentences, not - well - a kid..."

**"Uhhh... Would you had taken a kid seriously no matter how powerful they were if they told you that they were going to give you power?"**

"In those circumstances yeah, but you have a point. Ok now I know where we are, I'll ask who are you? And why did you gave me power?"

**"As I told you before, my name is Chara and my title is being the demon who arrives when it's called. I -"**

"Really? You are a demon? Huh I guess I broke the basic rule in dealing with demons: No deals..." Izuku muttered

**"Ahem"** Chara midly irritated continued **"As I was saying..."**

"Oh sorry, continue"

**"Thanks... It involved a lot of circumstances that I won't get to detail right now as we don't have much time but I'm inocent in a lot of the stuff I'm accused of. Anyway thats all I have to say before you wake up, I'll explain more later."**

"Wait, but why..."

**"No time, see ya!"**

And with that Izuku woke up in the hospital. Quickly he checked the day. Tuesday. Exitement coursed through his veins. He did it, he managed to escape the loop.

**"Not without help."**

"Huh, Chara?"

**"Be quiet you dolt. I'm talking through your mind. So you can talk the same way. As no one can hear me you wold seem less of a maniac if you think your answers rather than talking to the air."**

_'Huh, I'm guessing that you are here due to the soul part right?'_

**"Yes"**

_'Ok so why did you left me hanging like that when I asked the reason why did you gave me the powers?'_

**"Because it chains with the story of how I came to existance. It would take too long to explain, you can't concentrate on hearing me out and other people, and people are coming"**

_'Oh, ok... Wait what!'_

And the door opened. Toga and Inko went inside and widened their eyes, and ran so they can be beside the bed he is in, their eyes moist by tears.

"Izuku, you're awake!" Said Inko.

"Don't worry us like that!" Said Toga

"I'm sorry..." Izuku replied. Minutes passed as they fussed about him "Anyway, what happened after I passed out?"

"Oh, the heroes captured the knocked out the villain, which reminds me, did you had a quirk all this time?" Asked Toga

"I'll be honest and say... no. It kinda just popped out" Izuku answered

**"Deal with the devil"**

_"Shut it"_

And so Izuku catched up with the incidents, and then the night fell and Izuku fell asleep. He opened his eyes and was back with Chara.

**"Sup partner"**

"Hello Chara, so... you own me an explanation"

**"Sure pal. This mess starts like this..."**

And so the explanation started...

"So let me get this straight" said Izuku as he pinches the bridge of his nose "You were once a villager that due the scorn of your peers ended up hating humanity"

**"Yes"**

"So in a particularly bad day you ran to a spot you usually went to calm yourself but because you were distressed you tripped in a hole you usually avoided"

**"Seems right"**

"In the fell you were hurt pretty badly and then you where rescued by an anthropomorphic goat and because you where so scared you hit him with a branch and that turned him into dust making you believe you were hallucinating until he was called by his parents."

Chara cringed

"Sorry. Anyway even having the murderer of his child in front of them they had mercy on you and adopted you even as their marriage fell apart due nostalgia, they still took care of you unlike humans, and also - unlike them - they were trapped behind a barrier that could be broken with seven human souls."

Chara nodded

"So you were swimming in guilt, and decided that you shouldn't be there but the father - who was coincidentally the king- knocked some sense in you and broke your spirit to fight, -represented with a FIGHT button - crying you asked for forgiveness, that was given to you from the start."

"And that was the start of your interaction with determination because deep down you wanted a second chance and it was given, waking up when you met the young prince..."

"You became friends fast, became part of the family, and unlike the first round the marriage between the king and queen was strong. So one day after accidentally poisoning the king Asgore when you put buttercups in a pie instead of butter cups, you decided that it was a good idea to kill yourself, so you could give your soul to your best friend and brother Asriel. That way he could pass the barrier and reap the other six"

**"Was not my best plan but yeah"**

"But he was too big of a softie and couldn't kill anyone so he came back even after being attacked, passed the barrier and died"

Chara cringed again

"Sorry. Everything went dark until you woke up, but you were floating. And a kid was next to you, even as you resisted you couldn't be too far away from the kid. So you started the travel throughout the underground as you saw the changes in the hundred years of your death. Asgore and his wife Toriel were divorced, there was a war against humans due the king blaming the death of Asriel on them, six dead human children, six souls, and a weird flower was following you"

**"Yup"**

"The kid spared everyone, and saved everyone he could but he couldn't save Asgore due to said flower who called itself Flowey. He was aware of the resets and other stuff. The human managed to defeat him even as Flowey absorbed the other six souls. But the human was determined to give the monsters a happy ending so he went back and made a bunch of stuff, including having a mock date with the otaku lesbian dinosaur slash royal scientist Alphys so she could gather the courage to date with the captain of the royal guard slash lover of violence Undyne."

**"You know, it sounds bad when you say it like that..."**

"And find about the failed experiments of Alphys. Somehow that bunch - and some more - of actions ended up with Flowey being Asriel and the barrier being open and the happy ending every one wanted. Asgore - A really nice guy who was forced to make harsh decisions - who wanted to attone for his sins became a gardener, Toriel a teacher, etc."

Chara sighed

"But the human - named Frisk - was not enterely happy and was curious, so he pressed reset and went the adventure again but killing everyone, starting in the ruins with Toriel, in the frozen city Snowdin with the younger skeleton brother Papyrus, against Undyne who even being a monster - a being that can't process determination in large quantities - used enough determination to reform herself into Undyne the Undying, then to Hotland to defeat Metatron, and then to Sans the older skeleton brother and... the royal judge?"

**"Don't look at me, I don't understand his rol either"**

"Ok, Sans - who was also aware of the resets - gave Frisk a bad time but Frisk killed him. Now by this time you were able to manifestate but due an excess of negative determination given in the form of L.O.V.E - Level Of ViolencE- corrupted you making you a delusional warmonger and you lost your head erasing the timeline and taking Frisk's soul, so you could repeat the indiscriminate murder. But the last part of the pacifist yourself managed to complete a pacifist route, just to succumb to the high L.O.V.E you posessed and killed all the monsters, absorbing the boss souls in the process making you some sort of god, but neither your body nor your soul could bear with the stress of that much power instantly killing you without possibility of a reset and leaving your soul filled with L.O.V.E and the remnant of the power of the monsters. Now with no sense of direction you searched a body with enough determination so you could live in making the L.O.V.E flow so you don't lose your head and if needed giving your host powers"

**"Yes, any questions?"**

"Several. What does the flow of L.O.V.E mean to me? What would be positive determination? When did this happened? How I can use reset and what are it's implications? I have the powers of which skeleton? What are the hearts I see in people? Because I could see them before you arrived."

**"In order... The flow of L.O.V.E doesn't do anything other that making you more violent in fights so don't worry, you're not going to become a villiain because of that, positive determination is well normal determination, free of violence. After all being able to control determination allows you to control time, making a body of pure determination shouldn't be that hard. All of this happened in the period between 10XX and 11XX"**

"Almost a thousand years from now!"

**"Reset is an ability that allows you to be basically able to defeat almost every oponent, as a being outside the timelime you can remember the resets making you pretty much undefeatable as you will be able to go back if you lose and start again. This makes winning a lot easier because with enough tries you can find the most efficient route to your victory as your opponents will attack the same way everytime. Also you keep muscle memory, but not your shape. You may have seen it but getting to know with people is a lot easier if you reset to a time before, even if you say and do the same things, you will see that people are more at ease"**

"Why does that happen?" Said Izuku thinking back to his interactions with Toga and the efects on her heart

**"It happens because you show a more open disposition. The first time you won't trust a person you just met. But since you were his or her friend already even if it is only at a superficial level when you reset you will show more trust if they are friendly, so they will be more friendly even if - in their point of view - they had just met you, some more resets and you will be able to befriend almost anyone"**

"Makes sense"

**"To use it is as simple as wanting to go back to a time better, to be determinated to go back"**

"That would explain why I couldn't do it before, I was focused in the action of resetting and not in going back"

**"Exactly, but we can't go back to any point of time because we need anchors of determinations once we activate the power"**

"And why is that?"

**"As I told you before, awakening the resets makes you a being outside the timeline, so if we don't have points were our determination is so strong it leaves an imprint we would fade away from history itself as we don't really exist"**

"Huh?"

**"We are dead Izuku. I died in the fall to the underground and you died against that villian. So until is our hour we are unable to truly perish, we will continue resetting every time we die until our final day. Don't worry though, we are not inmortal and we don't live longer than most men, I am the exception as I absorbed so much power, but even then one day the fuel will run out and my soul will fade. So probably your own soul will fade after at least in eighty years, a hundred at most. Our body is at the same time augmented by our souls, making them stronger, faster, better."**

Izuku released a relieved sigh

**"Anyway, the fact that there are anchors makes our body - that will look and age the same as others so no you will not be stuck in a 10 years old body. We are still bound by flesh, blood and bones - unable to go anytime before or after those anchors. So your earliest reset will always be the day when you died. Next thing to talk is about your powers. I don't know what power I can give you as is not my power but I can inform you of how you can use them"**

**"In this case your powers are bound by your wishes, so this power that allows you to manipulate the gravity of a soul, telekinesis, and make bones that attack the soul of the person is bound by the desire of incapacitate, so no matter how much power you use you are unable to kill a person with this or leave long lasting damage, most you can do is knock out someone, for examle a "fatal blow" (example an attack through the heart) will knock out someone, but even if the power can't kill someone, the enviroment can so be careful"**

"It's pretty useful to have"

**"Especially as you want to be a hero. Anyway about the hearts well it's our representation of a soul. The soul - the 'place' where our memories, feelings and personality comes from - is a methaphysical mumbo-jumbo that is too complicated and too complex for our minds to understand, the problem lies in our powers. They allows us to see the souls. So our human minds create something that can understand them. From there it comes the heart and the L.O.V.E system. And even then it allows us to glimpse the predominant attitude with the color system. The bright colors represent values, the muted ones vices and the broken hearts are well broken values. But there is an exception. I'll touch it later. The red color is the rarest one. You could guess it, is determination. That is your dominant trait after all. The bravery to persevere even when the odds are against you. From it most of the other virtues come. The vice is Stuborness and Spite. The broken value is Irresolution. The black one however is the mother of the vices and most - not the exception - of the broken values, and it stands for Hate. The green one is Kidness, it's vice is Compliance, and the broken value is Animosity. There is a thing that you probably won't see too often and is the molten green heart. Is almost as rare as the determination, and is the spirit of Sacrifice. Again you wouldn't see it so often, because determination usually covers that. The dark blue is Integrity, vice Conceit and broken value Dishonesty and Hypocrisy. Orange is Bravery, vice Audacity and broken value is Cowardice. Purple is Perseverance, vice is Inflexibility and it's broken value is Apathy. Yellow is also rare, is Justice, vice Vengance and broken value is Corruption. Now for the exception is the light blue, Patience, it's vice Restlesness is okay, not usually good but the problem comes from the broken value Agitation, which is not a problem but a trait that could be exploited. To finish this long explanation a person could show more then one trait at the same time but as a faint outline or a vine surrounding the heart, depends on the person."**

Izuku sighed "Thanks for the info."

**"Tomorrow you have a new day so rest. See ya"**

"See ya"

* * *

Izuku woke up, chat with Chara about changes in the world, Toga and Inko visited, and got bored on the hospital. Chara was honestly impressed with the insight that Izuku had on persons. Like that he passed the days on the hospital. Until the day he was released arrived, and had to go to school. Nervous as hell he was, a week has passed after all so maybe the news about the villain and his popularity has diminished.

"DEKU!" Or not

Bakugo's heart was darkened as hell as he continued to yell at Izuku

"The hell you think you are. Running to a villain attack so you could take all the glory. Everything would be better if you were just dead" And there were the insults, it continued for some moments before he left.

Chara though was enraged **"WHO THE HELL THIS BASTARD THINKS HE IS"** Chara roared in Izuku's head giving him a slight headache

_"He is Katsuki Bakugo a.K.a Kacchan my childhood friend"_ Izuku answered

Chara deadpanned **"Are you sure you are alright in the head, the dude is the most arrogant, self centered, and conceited idiot I've ever seen. And I just know him!"**

_"He is not that bad you know..."_

**"No wonder his heart is so twisted, partner I recomend you to stop being fri-"**

_"Nope, and this topic is closed"_

**"Okay"**

**_"This is doing to blow up in his face, I just know it, Bakagou doesn't even think him as a human being. I'll see what I can do"_**

And so the day passed with the dullness of the school. Going back home Izuku encountered a small store with cameras

**"Hey Izuku we have to experimentate with your powers right?"**

_"Yes why?"_

**"Let's buy a camera to record your progress"_"And I could keep track of Bakagou's abuse... For blackmail, could be useful"_**

_"I-... You know is not a bad idea..."_

**"Right now, we need a private place, with it's good share of targets to destroy."**

_"There's a place called Dagobah beach... It's full of trash so no one usually goes"_

**"Good it's perfect, and we could clean it, as a favor to the comunity"**

_"Okay I'll buy a camera and tomorrow we'll start"_

And thus the next day arrived they went to the beach and Izuku bringed along a pair of knives because Chara insisted.

_"So.. why the knives?"_

**"I am going to teach you how to wield them, or at least use your power to use the bones more as a weapon in close range"**

_"Why?"_

**"First, almost no monster used weapons so you could say that it is good for a change, second, if you especialize in long distance, what do you think that will happen when - not if - an enemy gets close to you?"**

_"I'll be defeated"_

**"And if it is a villain?"**

And then he understood _"I'll die"_

**"And we want that?"**

_"No..."_ Izuku answered midly annoyed

**"Also you could teach the style of the knives to that girl... Toga. That way you can earn brownie points!"**

_"So when do we start?"_ Asked Izuku getting exited

**"Right now. To make things faster we'll abuse the reset system"**

_"Ok"_

* * *

And so the years passed and suddenly Izuku was 16 years old. Due the constant resets, visible improvings in the training and a closer relationship with Toga made Izuku a confident yet kind person, his determination as strong as always. Bakugo on the other hand worsened his temperament as his soul went deeper into corruption, needless to say that Izuku never noticed. Toga grew prettier over the years, without loosing the kindness that characterized her on the first place making her one of the most popular girls on the school, and thus she was targeted by the petty females who grew jelous of her, they stopped after a while because she didn't rise to their provocations.

As the training passed new things were discovered: He could use his powers without the required wish. But the power would be drastically reduced while keeping it's attributes making tha damage against a person laughable. But even then Izuku and Chara made significant discoveries: He can use the bones as a physical weapon giving him an infinite amount of weapons - well... as infinite as his stamina is. Also the bones can interact with objects, making cleaning the beach a easier, and using a lot his bones meant that they cost less. Before a training of 5 minutes made Izuku exhausted, After a while it went up to almost to an hour before he tires up. He was disheartened, but Chara explained that usually combats didn't take more than a few minutes for a battle to end, and that fighting is the best way to increase the timer.

Right now they were on the school while Izuku was insulted

"Worthless quirkless "

"Pathetic"

"Useless"

He endured them. Of course he could tell them he had powers, but Chara convinced him on the contrary. Even as blind as he is with Bakugo he can understand the repercussions of him having a quirk that is better than his. So he keep it in secret - of course recording it in the official record he would be a hero, no legal problems should be the best way to start - though that doesn't stop making Chara a bit mad.

Days passed and the only remarcable thing that had happened until then was when the teacher told who was going to apply to U.A, since Izuku was going to apply there too, Bakugo went psycho. Then the day came. The day when the U.A entrance exam takes place. The nerves were all around and Izuku and Toga were walking together to the exam when Izuku stumbled with his own feet.

**"Hahaha"** Chara was laughing

_"Gee, I feel so loved"_

Toga of course tried to help but by then Izuku was floating in the air from a hand with pink pads, making it look like a paw.

"Sorry if I'm rude for using my quirk on you, but it would bring you bad luck if you stumble before the exam..."

Izuku took his time to compose himself

"Thanks for helping me, my name is Izuku Midoriya"

"And mine is Himiko Toga, nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochako"

And so the three plus spirit entered the auditorium, were the profesional hero Present Mic - a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache - was introducing them to what the exam would be: It had two parts, the first being an excessively hard exam with the limit of two hours. Izuku made this exam easily, even if he had never seen this exam before, he had studied a lot more then he could usually thanks to reset, the exam seemed as child's play. The second part was the physical part of it. Now, while it's true that the exam is divided in two, the one that gives out more points is the physical. After all is where the quirks are shown. It consisted on going on a city to wreak havoc upon innocent robots. Each robot had a certain value acording to it's difficulty. With the hardest being of three points and the easiest of 1 point. Then the extra: a robot who gave zero points, Izuku didn't have much information about the robot, but he decided to wing it.

Outside the city Izuku thought over his plan. While the bones were powerful proyectiles, against the mass of steel that the robots were supposed to be, the bones would be completely useless, so he had a simple plan, to destroy the robots from inside. As the bones could be generated from anywere it wouldn't be a problem, were not for it's high energetic cost, making the time limit of one hour to be reduced to 30 minutes. Then again no plan survive the enemy right?

The exam started and as Izuku tried to throw a bone to a 1 pointer, unsuccesfully, so before someone could steal his point, he opened his hand and then immediately he clenched his fist. The effect was instantaneous, the robot collapsed with a bone sticking off his neck. Half an hour passed were Izuku was decimating the robots, and while he wanted to pass to U.A he never neglected other people. So on one occasion after saving again a grape haired midget he asked how were Bakugo and mainly Toga were doing. To avoid alliances between classmates, they separated them in different copies of the city. So while Izuku was on city C, Bakugo was on city A, And Toga on city B.

Banishing those thoughts he continued, until the exam was about to finish. Everything went excellent, but Izuku neglected something, the fact that in face of victory he had to be more careful than any other time. So obviously something bad happened. The earth rumbled and several meters in front of him a colossal robot appeared.

**"...Holy cow"** Chara exclaimed

"..." Izuku was rendered speechless. That was the zero point.

The zero point walked towards him. He couldn't defeat him, his time limit was over so he was powerless. So he did the sensible thing, he turned around with the intention of running, but a voice was heard

"Help me!"

And his mind shut down.

**"...Hey, hey! Wait what are you doing! Do you think you can save her, you are almost out of energy!"**

_"I'll wing it"_

**"You are a suicidal moron... I hate you so much"**

_"Love you too!"_

And then he arrived near the robot and the girl. It was Ochako-

"Ok, wait there Ochako I'll deal with the huge robot, and then well get out of here" Said Izuku, he couldn't take her out, her legs were burried under rumble and even if he took het out the robot would be too close for them to escape

"Can't do anything else you know?" Ochako answered midly annoyed

_"Please work, please work" _Prayed Izuku as he extended his hand

The determination to help was strong, so strong that changes started to happen.

For a second Izuku felt hot like fire was coursing through his veins, but as the power settled down, the pain faded away and a warm feeling radiated through him and around him making everyone around him feel like they were at home, at peace. White fur started to sprout from his skin as two small white horns grew on his head.

From his hand a wave of fire emerged and surrounded the robot, the flames ate the robot. Even as the robot was being melted, the fire never got close and then it went out. The robot was shut down, and some parts of it were melted. The robot fell backwards and was broke in pieces.

"Hey are you ok!?" Asked Uraraka, Izuku was looking pretty exhausted

"I'm... Okay, I'm glad you are ok." Izuku answered

"THE EXAM IS OVER" Shouted Present Mic

"Ah, it is done" Izuku murmured

And he knew no more

* * *

**Finally it's done...**

**You know recently I was thinking in writing a BNHA reacts to multiverse, for when the writer's block attack. As to let the ideas flow, maybe when I have time.**

**Ok now I actually have a question... Who could defeat Chara and Frisk? And it's serious, it could sound that I'm giving them both too much credit as a fan, but think about this in my way... Chara and Frisk has the power to jump through time each time they die right? So they'll be the only ones to remember what happened - I think that Sans is a special case, as far as I can tell he has the power to judge people souls, so each time you die he can see that you died from his judgement, thats why he can partially remember each timeline, and thus he can't change his pattern due to him not knowing when you die, he can't know what was naturally dodged and in what parts you practiced - if so, who could manage to defeat them? Saitama? Sure he could oblitarate them in one munch, but in the end what can he do against an opponent that read them like a book, sure it would take and impressive amounts of tries to keep with him but possible it is. Edward and Alphonse from FMA? Sure The first time it would be a surprise his abilities, but what about the 10th try, the 20th? Bayonetta? Again the same problem. Sakuya Izayoi? Ok hear me out, and then you tell me if you agree or not. Chara and Frisk are beings that move across the time, and sure Sakuya can move faster, slower and stop time, but in the end she always moves foward, so even if both can manipulate time Chara and Frisk would win, because she won't be able to remember the resets. So the only ones to be able to defeat Chara and Frisk would be Death and Time, the only two things you can't escape from...**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Desesperation

_"Those who hinder the battle aren't the weak, but those who lack determination"_ Tite Kubo

_And he knew no more_

As Izuku woke up Chara's portion of his soul, we came face to face with an annoyed Chara.

**"Is this going to become a trend?"** Chara asked while smiling wryly

"Yup. Remember the conditions to activate new powers" Izuku replied

**"Okay you got me there..." **Chara admitted defeat **"Anyway, Congratulations on acquiring a new power!"**

"Yay! Don't leave me hanging, what is it?" Izuku asked

**"Let's see... It seems that your power is linked to the desire to protect, it consists of controlling fire, generating fire, and it can kill"**

"Wait what!?"

**"Did you really thing all your powers were going to be hero friendly? Nope, this one kills. But remember not all your foes will be humans, robots will also appear, and with the randomness of this world who knows what else could appear"**

"Fair enough"

**"So... what are we going to do now?"**

"What else? We'll master it!"

**"Well yes but I mean what are we going to do now, as you are going to take at least another two or three hours before you wake up."**

"... Do you have Uno?"

And from there three hours passed

**"Cheater! You cheated, and don't lie to me."**

"Did not! I am innocent!"

**"Ughhh, anyway you are waking up, so disappear while I figure out how did you cheat on poker"**

"You just suck at hiding your expression" And while sticking out his tongue Izuku faded away

**"I swear that kid is going to be the death of me..."** Chara sighed

Back with young Midoriya, he was waking up in the school infirmary, rested. So, after checking out - the nurse was Recovery Girl, so he had to keep himself from geeking too much, barely a success - he went to home. He was received with two women. Toga and his mom. It went kind of like this...

"You moron, how dare you make us worry like that" First the berating

"I-I was soooo worried" Then the waterworks began

"And how was your exam?" And finally, the curiosity

It seemed that he and Toga managed to destroy quite the number of robots, even then Izuku got the upper hand for three points.

Three days passed and Izuku didn't made any progress with his new power, and finally Chara had enough

**"Izuku, I really care about you, but are you really that slow?"**

"Huh?"

**"You are practicing with one power"**

"So?"

**"Do you really feel only one emotion at a time? Imagine that you must protect someone from a guy that was affected by a quirk, so you must incapacitate him. Do you only feel the need to protect, or you only feel the need to incapacitate? No, you feel both."**

"I mean you are not wrong, but that's a thing?"

**"Yes, that's a thing."**

So Izuku tried it. The bones were lit with fire.

**"So. In this way, the fire loses their mortal attribute"**

"Yes!"

**"And the bones lose their harmless attribute, so, if you use them in a person, right in the head, it wouldn't kill them, but it would probably leave them in a coma"**

"Damm it"

**"Meh, it all in the end have to balance itself"**

"Let's just continue"

And so, weeks passed, sometime in the middle of November and a lot of training the letter finally arrived.

"Izuku! The letter is here!" Inko shouted extremely nervous

Izuku grabbed his letter, and started to grow nervous, and suddenly Toga arrived.

"WE'VE PASSED" And Izuku let his worries rest, after all counting everything Izuku had more points than Toga, and he had aced the written test. "How about you Izuku?"

"No idea, the letter arrived some minutes ago, I was about to open it... Thanks for ruining the surprise" The last part was said sarcastically, and the smile on Izuku's face assured Toga that.

"Ahaha, sorry..." Toga said sheepishly

"Anyway... let's open this!" Izuku said

Opening the letter a cylindrical _thing_ popped out... Izuku felt surprised dropping the letter, and then an hologram appeared on his face making him jump backwards in fright, falling on his back, while Toga (who knew that this was going to happen) and Chara, were laughing.

The hologram started to gain shape and suddenly All Might appeared in his retro glory. Everyone gawked, except Izuku and Chara, Chara didn't know who he was, and Izuku, who while impressed at his achievements he pretty quickly found out that because he tended to admire heroes and creative uses of quirks, he couldn't admire both, there were a lot of heroes, and a lot of creative uses of a quirk, and he would be in a permanent state of excitement if he didn't focus (Chara would find a way to beat him if he became a fanboy). So, the admiration he held for All Might didn't become adoration.

And then All Might opened his mouth, praising Izuku for his achievements, managing to get on the first place in both the written and the practical exam ending almost in the top 10 with 30 solid villain points. But that wasn't all. There was a secret point system called the "rescue points" those were given for each heroic act done in the exam. Also, if you managed to endanger those around you points will be subtracted form de general pool. Because of his nature, a helping hand is something he usually gives, so those 30 points were turned into 90 points, giving him the first place.

Some days passed and suddenly the day when school started arrived. Izuku and Toga were ready. As they walked to the classroom 1-A they weren't ready to see the big door

"Isn't that door a little too big?" Toga asked

"Gigantification quirks" Izuku answered absentmindedly but still taken by surprise. As Both teenagers were about to enter, they could hear Katsuki's voice swearing and cursing everyone and everything, and suddenly they dreaded his reaction.

He didn't disappoint and Izuku and Toga, were screamed at for minutes and Chara took note of, the black of his heart was growing. When he got tired of shouting delusional remarks like "This was my moment of glory and you dared so steal that from me you damn extras!" He then went and started a fight, disguised as a conversation with a guy with red hair.

Izuku and Toga, were distracted however by the arrival of their new friend, Ochako who was happy to be with them, but the chatting was interrupted by a guy in a yellow sleeping bag. The guy inhaled a juice box and stood up getting out of his sleeping bag. He was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes with a worn-out, fatigued appearance. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. He was wearing a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also was wearing a utility belt and a weird looking scarf. It was not obvious, but he was hiding a pair of bright yellow goggles underneath his scarf.

"Okey class settle down" The realization that the guy was actually their teacher was processed and quickly ignored as everyone went to their seats. Well everyone except Chara who was looking at the teacher weirdly.

"All right, kids you took eight seconds to settle down, those are eight seconds lost in the middle of the field. My name is Aizawa Shota and I will be your teacher" Aizawa said looking absolutely bored out of his mind "Now put the P.E uniform and go to field, we are doing tests."

"But what about Orientation?" asked Ochako

"Don't have time for that."

And so, the students complied and went outside. There were obstacle courses, high jump tracks, and others.

"Well, Izuku Midoriya, as you ranked first place you-" "WHAT!" Bakugo roared and rushed to attack Izuku. "How did you cheat you useless piece of - PFF" Bakugo was interrupted by the 'scarf'. It was revealed to be a bunch of capture tapes that in the moment was holding Bakugo from attacking Izuku.

"Ugh stop resisting you are giving me the dry eye" Aizawa complained.

Izuku blinked twice before a connection formed on his mind "Oh my god you are Eraserhead!"

That explained everything. The tired disposition and unkept clothes were because of long nights of patrols, and the capture tape being that strong as it was made from a combination of various resistant fibers designed to hold very strong mutant quirks (usually the ones that are the strongest physically for some reason).

"All right hear me out you problematic child, I am not going to tolerate your bullshit so hear me out. You are going to get a warning. Another one and you are out of the hero program, a third one and you are out of this school, so you better correct that behavior or else" Aizawa threatened Bakugo.

Everyone was a little impressed by that, but he hasn't finished yet "Alright that kind of attitude tells me that you are taking this as a joke. The person who ends up being the last one in the test is going to be deemed to be without potential and be expulsed of the hero program."

"WHAT!?" The students and Chara exclaimed

* * *

Shota Aizawa knew he was a harsh teacher. He had to, after all by experience he knew that being a hero wasn't an easy job. He had very strict standards, to actually let the people participate in his class. The most obvious one is the potential. As long as the student not only has room to grow, but the actual work ethic to achieve that he would push the student hard. He would accept even a quirkless student if he had the drive to improve himself. His judgement usually didn't fail him, as the past class who he deemed unqualified and were expulsed entered in another Hero school and proceeded to systematically fail all classes.

But with this class he was in a quandary. You see as he started the tests, he already met a resistance. Katsuki Bakugo. He knew his type, hot headed with an ego so large it could cover the whole damn world. Usually the kind of person he expelled on day one if not for a fact. He was second place. That usually spoke of either a powerful quirk or some impressive hard work, and as the test continued surprisingly it was both. He had a lot of potential but if he continued like that he was going to get killed. So, he put him a warning to force him to either contain himself, reflect or hopefully change.

Now if only he was the only pain in the ass… Mineta Minoru, another troublesome student. He had potential sure, but it was buried under tons of lust. The guy was a pervert, a big one, which it wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact that he harasses his female classmates and continues to sabotage himself to check out his female classmates. He can already see the demands for sexual assault. But he has potential right? And that potential died when, by the time the results were given instead of being reasonably scared, because he was under the threat of expulsion, he was too busy trying to see under the skirts of the females. So not only he limited himself in an unfavorably position, but he actually ignored his threat so he could be a pervert. Okay he was going to be expulsed, and the good part, because of a mistake on the paperwork his class already had an extra student, and that meant less paperwork for him.

Of course, he couldn't leave behind Shoto Todoroki, a student that only used part of his quirk. Right now, it's not a real problem. If the problem, persist even after the School Festival he will have to take the matter on his own hands. And there is Izuku Midoriya who from time to time was seen talking to himself.

What a problematic class he got.

* * *

**"Great job!"** Chara said to Izuku as he watched the table, a respectable fourth place. Izuku had to improvise in a lot of the tests, like using his bones as a boost in test like the high jump, and the horizontal jump. As he started to look down the list, he encountered the last student. Mineta Minoru, he winced and felt a little bit of pity, but it was immediately was erased when instead of being nervous, panicked or some semblance of caring he was instead ogling Toga's ass. Something that ticked him off, but before he could do something, the teacher spoke.

"All right Minoru take your bags and go home, you are expulsed" Aizawa dryly said. On the background the girl that aced a good part of the test with her quirk murmured shocked "He was serious?"

"WHAT!?" Mineta cried finally taking more than five seconds to process what was happening around him.

"You are expulsed. Pack your bags and go home." Aizawa repeated, and Mineta busted in tears. Aizawa ignored him and referred to the others "The life of a hero is harsh, and I am not going to drag those who are unwilling."

Aizawa left leaving the students shell-shocked. Slowly they snapped back to reality and went back to their classes. The day ended with the presentation of the class and the itinerary.

* * *

The next day arrived, and with it the class that Izuku was most excited to be part of. Heroics. As the door opens suddenly and loudly All Might proclaims "I AM ENTERING THE CLASS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!".

Every student was surprised and excited muttering, meanwhile Chara was there, floating and said **"Huh so that's All Might on person… I can see why he has a lot of followers; he has a lot of charisma; he is oozing it"**

"All right! I'll give you the basic training of a hero! and the lesson for today will be…" All Might said while posing only to end it up by taking out a piece of paper that said 'battle' "Combat training!"

"And for that these are here!" All Might pointed the wall and it opened showing boxes with numbers "Costumes made up from your quirks, and request set before the school. after changing go to the training grounds B" And All Might shoot through the door, leaving the students exited and an amused Chara.

* * *

**"Nice costumes everyone has"** Chara said looking at the costumes of some of Izuku's classmates **"Wait those gloves and boots… those that mean Hagakure is naked!?"**

"I don't think so, surely she would have sent some design that is also invisible…" Izuku answered not sure as he passed the entrance of the training grounds.

He was wearing his costume, simple in appearance but it has more depth than its appearance suggests. It was a blue approach jacket with a big hood and some fur on the edge, a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers. The hood was up. Between layers of clothes in every part of the costume, there was an alloy that allowed protection against minor things, like bullets or punches made by non-enhanced persons. They were fireproof and couldn't get drenched. There were pockets inside the sleeve that had capture tape so it could be used to restrain downed enemies. Inside the jacket there was a pocket with some bandages, and some medicine, to stabilize someone in case the worst happened. The sole of his shoes, his knees and his elbows were reinforced to enhance the damage his attacks does.

**"But then why the gloves and the boots are visible?"** Chara awkwardly asked, and Izuku didn't have an answer to that.

"Hi Izuku! You look good" Toga said. Her costume was a plain seifuku with a Kansai collar. Over this, she wears an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side. She also uses knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels. Over the outfit few additional gadgets and pieces can be seen, such as a piped black mask, the boxes of knives strapped around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. The most noticeable feature is the loose black mask she wears around her neck, which is decorated with pieces of pale metal in the shape of a carnivorous grin. Three large silver canisters are attached to the sides of her mask, with needles poking out of their tips and wires on their bases, which connect them to the two larger cylinders strapped to the back of her belt.

"And you girl, are looking dangerous" Izuku answered with a smile

"Ok, let's start the combat training" All Might said

"Sensei!" Izuku heard the voice of Iida inside his costume, black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. "This is the training center of the entrance exam, so are we going to have urban battles again?"

"No, we are going two steps further" All Might started "Most of the times, fighting with villains takes place outside, but looking at the total numbers, atrocities are committed inside buildings. Imprisonment, kidnappings – In this society full of heroes, the true villains hide smartly in the shadows"

"To simulate that in this exercise you will be divided in villains and heroes, and you will fight battles of 2 v 2"

"No basic training?" Asked Tsuyu. Her costume was a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan-colored gloves with large buckles on each wrist guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way around. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a "V" on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes on her feet.

"This is a real battle to understand the basics!" All Might answered.

"The key however" All Might continued "is that instead of defeating robots, you'll fight your peers."

"How can we win?" Momo asked. Her costume was a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders.

"Can I blow them away?" Bakugo darkly asked. His costume was a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a V-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"Will we be expulsed if we fail?" Ochako asked. Her costume was a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest, and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color.

"How are we going to be divided?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape great?" Asked Aoyama. His costume was a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden Greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes.

"I'll go into that, no, no, later, and yes it's great" All Might answered and took out a script

**"Really"** Chara snorted raising a brow.

All Might opened the script "So, the situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon inside the building. Heroes will try to disassemble it. Heroes will either catch the villains or touch the bomb inside the time given. The villains have to either catch the heroes or protect the bomb"

"The teams will be decided by lottery!" All Might ended

"Why is that?" Iida asked

"Because pro heroes usually have to partner up with different and random agencies" Izuku answered.

"I see…" Iida murmured

"Anyway, let's start!"

Team A: Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Himiko Toga

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida

Team E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido

Team F: Rikido Sato & Koji Koda

Team G: Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero

"All right, with the teams selected let's start!" All Might said "The heroes will be… Team A! and the villains will be… Team D!"

"Okay, team D you have 5 minutes before the heroes enter. And Heroes, here's the map of the building, try to memorize it before the five minutes are over." All Might said and left to the training room

"Midoriya-san let's do our best" Ochako said

"Sure Uraraka-san" Izuku answered before starting. "So, what is your quirk?"

"Basically, I leave objects up to three tons without weight, but I can't do it to myself otherwise I'll get dizzy."

"All right here's what we are going to do… First, we need to distract or take out the main damage dealer. I've studied Kacchan, ehem sorry Bakugo since we were children so I should go against him. I'll distract him so you can continue. From there you go to the room where the bomb is. Probably the room will be clean of anything that allows you to use your quirk. So, make sure to use your quirk in your costume, and if it is in one of these rooms" Izuku points toward a room with a lot of pillars and a lot of space in the center "Go around Iida and touch the bomb before he notices. Questions?"

"No, I'm good" Ochako answered

"Okay Let's start the exercise" Said All Might through the speakers.

And so Izuku and Ochako entered the building, while Chara was behind them waiting for something to happen.

**"Duck!"** Chara suddenly said and Izuku throwed himself to the floor with Ochako, in time because in that moment Katsuki exploded the wall where Izuku was standing

"Go" Izuku whispered, and Ochako complied, starting the plan.

"Hey there Kacchan -" Izuku started but was interrupted when he had to duck because of an attack Bakugo made.

"You damn nerd, how dare you looking down on me hiding that you have a quirk, I'll kill you!" Bakugo raged as he went for an upward right punch, but Izuku grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his shoulder.

"You want me, you have to beat me" Izuku said

"With pleasure" Bakugo said

Bakugo threw a straight punch, that Izuku ducked, as he started to rotate his body, two bones of the size of a knife appeared on his hands, and with them he hit Bakugo's stomach. As Bakugo ducked due to the pain, Izuku shot up and hit him with his head, and finished with an elbow to the ribs leaving him sprawled on the floor.

"Well, this is your defeat" Izuku said and started to go near him and took out his capture tape.

"Go to hell" Bakugo whispered

Chara managed to see Bakugo taking out the pin of his grenade gauntlet and pointed it to Izuku, and tried to warn him, but it was too late and Izuku got himself a face full of a concentrated explosion.

* * *

Izuku woke up on his bed.

**"See what happened, I told you it was going to blow up in your face even if it wasn't going to be literally, but anyway I told you and you didn't hear me"** Chara ranted.

"It was a training accident" Izuku replied and Chara froze

**"Okay you could see it that way was not for the fact that he deliberately pulled that trigger and pointed his gauntlet to your face I saw it myself"** Chara slowly said

"You probably saw it wrong" Izuku defended Bakugou

Chara sighed **"All right I'm tired of you defending Bakugou so prove it, prove to me that he didn't try to kill you. You have two resets"** Chara proposed

"Deal" Izuku said.

* * *

And so, the classes developed just like last time, and in the end the Heroics class arrived. This time, instead of having Ochako as a partner, he had Tsuyu. Plan didn't change that much, the only real change he made was Tsuyu entering in the room by the ceiling, and the fact that Izuku ended any possibilities of Bakugo being a problem by skewering him.

In the end Izuku was smug about the fact that he was right

"See I told you-" Sad that he was immediately cut by the sound of an explosion

And Izuku woke up on his bed

**"You were saying"** Chara smugly said

"It was just an accident of the stage"

**"If you believe so… one more chance…"**

The third one Izuku outright decided to not even try to risk it. He skewered the whole building, and his reward? This time Bakugo put an explosion to the face courtesy of the gauntlet.

And Izuku woke up on his bed

"H-He d-didn't mean that" Izuku started

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"** Chara screamed done of this scenario repeating over and over as the years passed. Chara inhaled and calmed himself **"Why do you defend him? He has been nothing more than a bully to you. He actively abuses your emotionally and physically, so why do you defend him so much?"**

A trail of tears appears in Izuku's face as he softly says "Do you think I don't know that? I knew that Ka- no Bakugo is not a good person. But I like to remember that time when we were friends, and sometimes I blame myself for the change Bakugo suffered. That's why I want to defend him." Izuku sighed "I want to think, even if it is arrogant, that I can change him, that I can return that friendship we had…"

**"Izuku…"** Chara hesitated, but started to talk **"You can't change him, you can't save him, if he himself doesn't see that is wrong what he did. More than that, you've gotta stop doing this to yourself. He is not your friend and he hasn't been for years… He must learn that actions have consequences, and now he must face them. He shows willingness to kill you, and that is not an action that a hero- no a decent human being should have. He has lied his bed and now he has to lie in it."**

"So, what do we do?"

**"Well it is a good time to learn some new things."**

* * *

**All right that's a wrap!**

**Ugh that took far too long to be completed…**

**So, some people may thing that I'm too hard on Bakugo, that he has changed or something… Well I've only seen My Hero Academia until AFO vs All Might so the Bakugo there was still a serious pain in the ass.**

**By the way, about the descriptions… To me it felt cheap to use the fans knowledge and wash my hands, so I just went to the wiki and copied the description letter by letter, changing it when necessary.**

**You know I don't really remember where I said this, but once I said that a series in this format (you know, the story is in an academia) has an interesting characteristic. Unless you diverge and make the character roam the world, Fanfiction will usually be pretty similar to canon, because the characters don't have a lot of moments to interact with the world. That happens because the villains are smart.**

**You see the villains follow a rule, first you use cannon fodder to either test the hero or collect resources, second use the boss of the cannon fodder, usually a pretty strong guy or girl that serves as a block, and when heroes finally overcome that block they come face to face with the closest allies to the antagonist and the antagonist. Notice that the ones that influence the plan don't show themselves early, and by the time they show the plan is nearly complete. Spice it with a 'hero fail to catch a close ally of the antagonist', and there you have it, the next villain that repeats the process.**

**But in My Hero Academia that doesn't happen. Like the mini boss of the final level appears suddenly in the first stage of the game, weakened. I mean someone captures Tomura and like all the plans AFO had dies until he is retrieved. Tomura broke the rule and made himself vulnerable. Weird. And I find it kinda funny you know?**

**Anyway, that's all. See Ya!**


End file.
